Perfecto encuentro de amor
by Bones fans
Summary: El despertar de un amor que latía como un león dormido


Esa noche Brennan no podía dormir, las palabras que Vincent pronunció antes de morir daban vueltas en su cabeza, ver como se moría en sus brazos fue terriblemente doloroso, en ese momento Vincent parecía consciente de tener que partir, pero se negaba, decía que era feliz allí y le pedía a la Dra. Brennan que le permitiera quedarse, como si ella hubiese decidido su partida.

Yo no quería que te fueras Vincent, ¡yo te apreciaba, en realidad te apreciaba! –gritó Brennan intentando escaparse de los pensamientos que la perseguían-

Cuando logró volver en sí, rompió en llanto, se sentía sola, su limitación para abrirse a las personas y expresarles el amor que sentía por ellas la frustraba, de nuevo la embargó un terrible miedo a la soledad -como aquella vez que se reflejó en una de las víctimas de un caso que investigaba, en esa doctora que prefirió morir a abrir su corazón al hombre que la amaba-, sintió miedo de alejar con su comportamiento frío a aquellas personas que en realidad quería tener muy cerca.

De repente un impulso inconsciente la hizo levantar del sofá, cuando reaccionó estaba en el cuarto de Booth y éste la apuntaba con su pistola. El agente pensó que era Brodsky, se sorprendió mucho al ver a su compañera y sólo después de algunos minutos comprendió que estaba atemorizando a huesos, quien miraba con miedo el arma que en ese momento la amenazaba, cuando se percató de esto la guardó.

Brennan le compartió a Booth los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza:

"No me obligues a irme", ¿qué clase de persona soy? –pronunciaba palabras que no parecían tener sentido para Seely, él no lograba comprender lo que ella quería decirle-.

¡Vincent! ¿por qué pensaba que yo quería que se fuera? –preguntó Brennan-

No huesos, no entendiste, él hablaba con Dios, no contigo. –le explicó Booth, quien empezaba a comprender los pensamientos de la doctora-.

No, él al igual que yo era ateo –replicó ella, quien en ese momento sentía que su alumno la había culpado de su muerte-.

Bueno, hablaba con el universo o como le quieras llamar, él no estaba preparado para irse.

Si de verdad existiera un Dios, habría permitido que Vincent se quedará. –se quejó Brennan con tristeza-

Lamentablemente no funciona así huesos. –le dijo Booth con cariño, él se sentía impotente ante el sufrimiento de su compañera, sólo atinó a darle la mano e invitarla a que se sentara en la cama a su lado-

Ella le pidió a Booth que le permitiera quedarse, éste la abrazó de inmediato y los dos se acostaron en la cama, huesos no pudo aguantar más y empezó a llorar en el pecho de su compañero.

¡Booth! –llamó Brennan, intentando detener su llanto-.

Dime, ¿ya te sientes un poco mejor? –respondió él, buscando el rostro de esa mujer que parecía tan indefensa y tan frágil llorando en sus brazos-.

Brennan levantó la cara y miró a Booth a los ojos:

Yo te quiero Booth, contigo soy feliz y no quisiera perderte antes de expresarlo –la doctora habló con mucha seriedad, de la misma forma en que exponía sus conclusiones científicas, lo que le estaba diciendo a su compañero no era sólo el efecto de la tristeza que en ese momento la embargaba y quería que él logrará distinguirlo-.

Después del rechazo de Brennan, cuando Booth le abrió su corazón y le pidió que se dieran una oportunidad de compartir la vida juntos hasta viejitos, éste se propuso olvidar la idea de tener una relación diferente a la amistad con ella. Por su parte huesos, en su estancia en las islas Molucas tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus sentimientos por el agente, ahora era consciente del gran amor que sentía por él, pero a su regreso al D.C., encontró a un nuevo Booth que ya la había olvidado. Ella se retractó de su rechazo inicial, y así se lo hizo saber a él, pero al parecer ya era muy tarde.

La partida de Hannah, tampoco cambió nada entre los dos, en realidad este hecho dejó muy confundido a Seely, en ese momento él no podía pensar en iniciar una relación con Brennan, porque su interés por ella no era pasajero, el amor que sentía por huesos era demasiado grande para cambiarlo por un encuentro sexual sin futuro, de ser así, él prefería seguir siendo su amigo, su compañero. Los últimos meses no habían sido los mejores para Seely, éste pasaba por una crisis sentimental que apenas estaba superando. Y ella tampoco estaba segura si esa relación podría tener el futuro que imaginaba Booth. A pesar de los acercamientos que habían tenido recientemente, los dos habían decidido darse un tiempo, en el cual Seely pudiera sanar las heridas que dos rechazos seguidos le habían dejado y huesos logrará abrir su corazón hasta lograr compartirlo enteramente con Booth.

Pero, cuando Seely vio el rostro de huesos y sintió la firmeza de sus palabras, estuvo seguro, al igual que ella, que ya estaban preparados, preparados para intentarlo. De inmediato su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa que transformó en alegría el actual contexto de dolor, al verlo Brennan sintió un gran alivio -su aparente dureza no es más que una armadura que la protege del posible rechazo o abandono, pero en su interior arde una enorme llama de pasión-, sin pronunciar más palabras lo abrazó con mucha fuerza -entre sus brazos se sentía protegida-, su corazón latía agitado, como si diera saltos de felicidad. Él se estremecía con el sólo roce de su piel, su aroma, su tibio aliento, ella entre sus brazos declarándole su amor, configuraban ese momento soñado tantas veces. Entre besos y suaves caricias se despojaron de la ropa y se fundieron el uno en el otro como un par de enamorados, los momentos vividos, aquellos acercamientos inconclusos por fin hoy lograban concretarse, sus mentes viajaban por un mundo de sensaciones del cual no querían regresar. Booth recorría el cuerpo de Brennan despacio, con calma, como un niño explorador en su primer día de expedición, quería conocer cada parte y grabarla en su memoria. Brennan acariciaba la cara de Booth uniéndola con la suya, lo besaba lenta y provocativamente hasta mordisquear suavemente sus labios, luego besaba su cuello apasionadamente, sus movimientos respondían con precisión a los deseos de su compañero –siempre lo había imaginado así, los dos tan enérgicos, tan compatibles- parecía que danzaban al ritmo de una música que los envolvía y que sólo ellos podían escuchar –será el sonido del amor, pensó por unos segundos Brennan-. La excitación era cada vez mayor, ella no podía controlar su respiración, sus exhalaciones se transformaban en agradables gemidos, que estimulaban y satisfacían a su compañero. Cada beso y caricia se prolongaba intensamente, repitiéndose una y otra vez, como en un ciclo que los aproximaba al éxtasis final, donde sus cuerpos parecían unirse en una explosión de emociones. Los rayos de sol empezaron a filtrarse por las rendijas de la ventana y esas emociones parecían teñirse de colores que contrastaban con el azul profundo de los ojos de Bren, las sabanas estaban revueltas y en el ambiente la levedad y la pesadez parecían lograr el balance perfecto, las dudas, la razón y el miedo se difuminaban en esa radiante expresión de felicidad que transmitían sus rostros en ese momento. Ese nuevo pacto que firmaron con su encuentro se selló de la misma forma en que inició, con un cálido y tierno abrazo que los mantuvo unidos hasta que fue la hora de levantarse, él le susurraba palabras al oído que apenas alcanzaban a entenderse y ella se reía dulcemente.

El reloj marcó las 7 horas y ellos debían encontrar y capturar al asesino de Vincent.


End file.
